I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by IllLookAfterYou
Summary: "You're special. You're not just a normal werewolf, you have a Shadowhunters blood too. More Shadowhunter than werewolf, though you still Change due to the lycanthropy. You can bear the marks that we can't. Maybe, just maybe, you could save us all, Destiny." Rated T For Violence


_**I'm Not Who You Think I Am**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_We got a little world of our own  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
I'll let you in where no one else goes  
What am I doing without you_

_All of the things I've been looking for  
Have always been here outside of my door  
All of the time I'm looking for something new  
What am I doing without you._

Music blasted from my phone as my alarm went off. It was seven am on a typical, New York Monday. My eyes shot open. When I sat up out of bed, turned my alarm off and wandered to the bathroom, my eyes caught myself in the mirror by the door. I looked myself up and down. My hair was in a tangled mess from sleep, with indents from the bed clothes in my face. My eyes, bright blue, the pupils ringed with the golden sign of lycanthropy. Yes. You heard me. Lycanthropy. Im a werewolf.

I am part of the Shadow World of New York. The new Accords that Clary Fray/Morgenstern (whichever you want to call her) helped create with the binding rune. I was part of that. I was paired to a shadowhunter called Isabelle Lightwood. She didn't have anyone to pair with, and neither did I, so we paired and fought alongside one another against the demons sent upon us by Valentine Morgenstern, Clary's father. We lost a lot of our pack that night. I'm in Luke Garroway's pack. He's really informal with everyone too. I guess that's why he was so easy to be around at the start. When I was Turned.

It was when I was 14. I know, a bit young to be Turned. Na ah. I was out with my best friend, she saw him before I did, I just thought it was a dog, I got a jab, and went home with my arm bandaged. The next full moon, I Changed. I woke up in a field, my clothes to the left side of me, blood dripping from my forehead and mouth. I pulled on all my clothes and ran. I had nothing but my phone and the clothes I was wearing. I ran to the subway station and jumped onto a train. To where? Who knows. All I know is that I ended up in New York a week later. Numerous calls from my mother, my best friend who was there when I was bitten, and my brother. I didn't know what to do, I wound up on the streets of Manhattan looking for a place to go. Everything was different. I had what Shadowhunters call 'Clairvoyant Sight' which means you can see things which ordinary 'mundanes' cant. Things like Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves. I ended up outside a small Chinese restaurant. Then realised, if I concentrated, I could see its true colours. I knocked on the door and a tall girl, about 17 with black hair and brown eyes, her pupils ringed with gold, not like I had seen before at the time. She saw me, looked into my eyes and moved aside, gesturing me to come in. so I did. That was when I found out everything about lycanthrope people. That when we're old enough, or have had our powers long enough, we can control when we Change. We are known as The Moons Children. I signed up to school and had as normal a life a werewolf could have. I made a few friends, one of which I grew very close to, who when I knew I could trust him fully, I told him about my condition. He wasn't shocked. Not at all. Because he was also a werewolf. It was only in that moment when I noticed the gold rings around his pupils.

My name's Destiny Alice Balle. And this is my story.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._


End file.
